RainbowdashPinkie Pie 4 Life
by Rai Dial 009
Summary: This is the relationship between two ponies that will take them onto a journey. Never knowing where it will take them and how things will change the course of their lives.
1. When Somepony Loves Another Somepony

Ch.1 When Somepony Loves Another Somepony

Pinkie Pie was walking around looking for Rainbowdash. She had something in her pack for her. 'I know Dashie would be excited to see me with this gift.' Pinkie thought to herself. Walking out to where there would be clouds which she'd be resting on. "Dashie? Dashie?" Pinkie Pie shouted up to them. Rainbowdash waved a hoof to let her know she's there. "I have something for you Rainbow." Pinkie shouted up. Rainbowdash peeked over slightly and saw Pinkie Pie smiling brightly. Rainbow thought to herself, 'What exactly does she have to say or give to me.' Rainbowdash flew down and said, "I'm sure whatever you have is nice but I'd like to see it anyways." "It's extra special and I made it myself." She talked while digging into her pack. Pinkie Pie pulled out this rainbow scarf and it was all swirled in its stitching. As Rainbowdash took the scarf and wrapped it around her neck. The meek smile of Pinkie Pie slowly melted away Rainbowdash's heart. "Pinkie Pie, I don't know what to say." Responded Rainbowdash almost speechless. "I'm sure you love it Dashie." Pinkie hopping a little. Rainbowdash snuggled the scarf and looked at Pinkie while giving her a nod. Pinkie Pie squealed in joy and say, "I'll see you Rainbowdash." She noticed the cute little wink that Pinkie Pie gave her.

Pinkie Pie was at Twilight's place while Rainbowdash went to Fluttershy's home. "How's it going Pinkie?" Twilight asked. Pinkie let out a charming sigh and walked over to the window. "Pinkie, is something wrong?" Twilight questioned. Rainbowdash knocked on Fluttershy's door and she answered, "Why hello Rainbowdash. That's a lovely scarf you have there." "It is," Rainbowdash spoke up proudly. "I wanted to talk to about somepony I'm into." Rainbow said coy like. "Rainbowdash, I didn't think you'd ever be the one have a special somepony." Fluttershy rather surprised. "A special somepony?" Twilight asked Pinkie. "Oh yes, they're perfect in every single way. I can't but help want to nuzzle with this somepony sometimes. This somepony is not just any somepony, they're 'the' somepony." Pinkie Pie replied. "Oh, what are you going to do now Rainbowdash?" Fluttershy asked her. "I can't help that this somepony is way past 20% cooler." Rainbowdash boldly. Fluttershy gasped in shock. As both Rainbowdash and Pinkie Pie left from where they were. Both of them made up their mind and searched each other out.

It was twilight time when the two would run into each other. "I've been looking for you." Both of them said. "I want to tell you something." They said in unison again. Rainbowdash blushed and so did Pinkie but looked away in embarrassment. The awkward silence broke when Rainbow coughed for attention. "Yes?" Pinkie asked. "There's a somepony that has been on my mind." Rainbowdash told her. "Me too. Me too. Go ahead though." Pinkie insisted. "You know I don't talk about these things with anypony but I thought I'd try to." She said and Pinkie nodded. "I'm sure that when I speak of this somepony. They may be closer than anypony has come to." "I'm sure that your special somepony is fortunate to have you or going to have you." Pinkie said and lightly smiled. "That's the thing Pinkie Pie," Rainbowdash said and took her hoof with her hooves, "You're the special somepony I'm talking about. Will you be my special somepony?" Pinkie Pie started to let out tears of joy out a rejoicing yes. This was the start of a wonderful relationship between Rainbowdash and Pinkie Pie.

To be Continued


	2. The First Date

Ch. 2 The First Date

It took a week but Rainbowdash planned her and Pinkie's first date. It was going to be anything but boring for the two. Some of the ponies were talking about the relationship between the two when they figured it out. Pinkie Pie had a shimmering pink ribbon done in a bow in her mane. Rainbowdash wore the scarf Pinkie have gave her and sprayed a scent of citrus fruits. Rainbow went over and knocked on the door of Pinkie's place. "I hope she'll like my look." Rainbowdash said to herself. The door opens and Pinkie looks at Rainbow, "You look so cute but extra with that scarf. Who made it for you?" "This very special pony with a beautiful heart." Rainbowdash went along with this conversation. Pinkie giggled and closed the door.

They went to a little restaurant and Rainbowdash told the hostess, "I have a reservation for two under Rainbow &amp; Pinkie." The hostess looked at them funny and led them to a booth for two. Sitting down and there were looks from some of the ponies. "Is something wrong Rainbow?" Pinkie Pie asked as she noticed her looking about. "I wish I knew why everypony looks at us like we're nuts or something." Rainbow a little annoyed. "All that matters is our special date and the rest of the world is to deal with it." Pinkie said. The waiter came up and asked, "What would you like to drink?" "I'd like a glass of chocolate milk." Pinkie said. Rainbowdash said, "I'll have the same." The waiter wrote it down and left. The two looked at the turnabout to see what to order to eat.

"Rainbowdash, Pinkie Pie. How are you two?" Applejack came up with her family Big Mac, Applebloom, and Granny Smith. "How's it going A.J.?" Rainbowdash asked. "We're good. Just enjoying the food here. It's great." Said Applejack. "Hi there Granny Smith. You look well." Pinkie Pie saying happy. Granny Smith just glared at the both of them. She was very old school and Applejack took her. "Well you two have a good time." A.J. told them. Rainbow couldn't help hearing Granny Smith saying something about that they needed to be hospitalized. Pinkie didn't hear her and the waiter came back. "I'll have tomato soup with a sprinkle of parmesan cheese and my dessert will be a pudding cake." Pinkie ordered. "I'll have a wheat grass sandwich and I'll have a chocolate pudding cake." The waiter finished writing them down and left.

"Is this not what you expected Rainbowdash?" Pinkie Pie asked concerned. "It's fine. I'm just trying to not let things get me down. There's nothing wrong with us and I know that." Rainbow reached over to Pinkie's hoof and held it. Her face blushed as Rainbow kissed her hoof. "How's your chocolate milk?" she asked Pinkie. "It tastes good." Answering honestly. The food came and the two started to eat. It was till Pinkie started to snicker and Rainbowdash wondered why. Rainbow had a piece of wheat grass between her teeth. Pinkie took a tooth pick and handed it to Rainbowdash. After that, Rainbowdash said, "So that was funny huh?" "Wouldn't you laugh at yourself if you saw that?" questioned Pinkie. "True, I would do that too." Rainbow chuckled and drank some of her chocolate milk. When they got to their dessert, they shared every bite now and then. Laughing about feeding each other sweets.

After finishing and paying for dinner, they were outside and you could see stars and a full moon out. "I thought we'd walk to the park and watch the stars for a while." Rainbowdash told Pinkie. "Sounds good to me." She said with a spring in her step. Once they got there and walked up to a bench. Rainbowdash flapped her wings to dust off the bench. As they sat there and looked at the constellations. Talking about the different constellations they could see. Rainbowdash noticed Pinkie Pie shiver a little bit. She didn't hesitate to slowly pull Pinkie over. "I'll keep you warm. You shouldn't be too cold." Rainbowdash told her. Pinkie Pie moved in a little closer and sighed a happy sigh. Pinkie looked at the sky to see a shooting star. She made a wish under breath, saying lowly, "I wish for Rainbow and I to be together forever."

To Be Continued


	3. Moving In

Ch. 3 Moving in

A few more dates in a couple months that Rainbowdash and Pinkie Pie soon was in a full fledge relationship. They were hanging out with their friends. "You and Rainbowdash are pretty serious about this relationship huh?" Fluttershy asked. "Of course we are, aren't we Dashie?" Pinkie Pie said to Rainbowdash. "Yeah, we are a twenty percent cooler zone now. We could move to a next level." Rainbowdash rather proud. "Oh Dashie, you think we could get our own place?" Pinkie asked her excited. "Well, I… I don't see why not but is it too soon?" Rainbow rather questionable. Pinkie slumped and looked away for a while. The other ponies were talking about doing a picnic.

Rainbowdash and Pinkie Pie left from Twlight's place to a café. As they sat there, Pinkie Pie let out a deep depressing sigh. Rainbowdash spoke up, "Pinkie, what's wrong?" "It's nothing Rainbowdash." She replied sheepishly. "I know it's serious because you never call me by my full name unless it's serious." Rainbow answered. "You said we are in a twenty percent cooler zone. You said we could move to a next level." Pinkie said and stared off to the side. "You're right Pinkie. I did say that. We are in that zone but there's something to do about that." "What's that?" she asked and looked over to Rainbowdash. "Well I'll need to work more to have more bits to buy a house." Rainbowdash said and thought deeply. "You won't be the only one. I'll be working extra hard too. We put our savings together and can buy it." Pinkie perked up. "I want to be responsible for this and I should be the one alone." Rainbowdash said sternly. "There's no 'I' on 'us.' Let me help out too." Pinkie Pie said and kissed Rainbow on the cheek. "Just don't overdo it please." Rainbowdash requested. Pinkie nodded with a smile and drank some of her drink.

So the two of them spent half the year managing their budget and savings for their house that was made for them. "We're not owners of this house now. As Rainbowdash signed and Pinkie Pie signed as well too. The house was two floor, two bedroom, two bathroom, kitchen and dining room, and a landing pad for Rainbowdash to come in after flying. "Oh my God Dashie, I'm so excited that we're going to be living together now!" Pinkie enthusiastic. "I'm glad when you are because when I see that smile. It warms my heart." The two of them hugged and got the key to the place to go in. There was still some work to be done to the house.

Everything got settled a week later with their help of their friends. "Look Dashie, it's finally complete now. A place we can call our own." Pinkie Pie said relieved. "You two would like some apple juice?" Applejack asked from the kitchen. "We should thank everyone for the help." Rainbowdash said. "We'll throw a party for them later." Pinkie suggested. As they walked in; Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight were at the table while Applejack was pouring the glasses out. "Whoo, you guys are finally moved in for now. What is your plan next?" asked Applejack. "Will you bring out pets over tomorrow evening Fluttershy?" Rainbowdash asked her. She nodded and Pinkie let out a squeal. "I'm sorry this is all so exciting right now." Pinkie blushing embarrassed.

It had been a week and Rainbowdash came in from the landing pad. She had accidently put the scarf down on the couch instead of hanging it on the rack. "Rainbowdash, come here please." Pinkie Pie called out. Rainbowdash was just trying to enjoy some left over juice that Applejack left. "Give me a minute." She said and drank up the juice. As Rainbowdash walked back into the living room, Pinkie Pie had this stern look with a scary glare. "Whoa Pinkie, what did I do?" "You didn't hang the scarf on the rack." As she pouted. "I wasn't going to leave it there. I was going to put it away after I got something to drink." Rainbow said and nudged Pinkie to cheer up. "Rainbowdash, either one of our pets could be chewing or eating it by now. Did you ever consider how somepony would feel about it?" Pinkie raised her voice. Rainbow hanged it up on the rack and said, "It's done now. Where's that bright smile?" Pinkie pouted still and turned away. Rainbow started to tickle her. Pinkie tried hard to hold back but she ended up laughing tremendously.

It was a couple days later and they threw a party to thank their friends for all their help. Rarity brought Sweetie Bell and Applejack brought her family with her. They were all having a good time but Pinkie Pie was entertaining. Applejack and Granny Smith were in the kitchen to ready the pies. Rainbowdash went over to check but stopped when overhearing Granny Smith. "I told you that this ain't right and yet your support this atrocity. I thought I raised you right." Granny Smith scolded. Applejack laughed and said, "It's a different age now. Just got to serve some humble pie Granny." Rainbowdash went out to the party and kept quiet.

To Be Continued


	4. Honeymoon Crash

Ch. 4 Honeymoon Crash

It had been over a month when things were where they seemed to relax a bit with each other. Rainbowdash was reading a book when Pinkie Pie came home and slammed the door. "Not a good day today Pinkie?" Rainbowdash asked. "It's hard to smiling and happy when some ponies seem to act differently around you." Pinkie Pie told Rainbow. "Come to the couch please." Rainbowdash requested. Pinkie went over onto the couch and leaned her head on Rainbow's shoulder. "You shouldn't let the other ponies get to you. I know I had a pony called me a freak. I didn't care though because it's none of their business." She told Pinkie and moved some of her mane aside to see her face.

At dinner time Pinkie Pie was cooking something delicious. Rainbowdash walked in and said, "We're having that again?" "What's that suppose to mean Rainbowdash?" Pinkie a little annoyed. "It'd be good like once a month or something you know." Pinkie tapped her hoove and said as calmly as possible, "So you don't want to eat what I've cooked for dinner?" "Well you cooked it and we should eat it." Rainbow told her. "You've said it's your favorite and now you're tired of it for some reason. It's not like every day. Like once a week Rainbowdash and you decide to tell me this after my rough day at work." Rainbowdash had an exasperated sigh and said, "Pinkie Pie, don't worry about it. Lets just have a peaceful dinner and we can go to the rooftop to look at the stars."

They were eating dinner and it was very quiet and the tension couldn't cut with a butter knife. Rainbow didn't want to offend Pinkie Pie anymore. "It's great Pinkie. Very delicious." She told her. "Rainbowdash, I didn't want you to lie to me. It's just that you're tired of it. You'll eat it anyways just to make me feel better." Pinkie Pie getting agitated. "Pinkie, why are you taking it out on me?" Rainbow questioned. "You want me to see me take it out on you?" Pinkie Pie questioned her. She pushed her plate and glass off the table and said, "I'm done. Good night." Rainbowdash was worried about her and it seemed like their honeymoon period was coming to a crashing halt.

After Rainbowdash finished and cleaned up the mess. She went to the bedroom and saw Pinkie with her back turned away from Rainbowdash's side. Rainbow let out a sad sigh but it was just out of concern for her love. She climbed into bed and put her arm around Pinkie. Whispering quietly so she wouldn't wake her up. "I'm really sorry Pinkie, things will get better. Just know that I will always love you. No one could ever take that away from you. I love you Pinkie." Rainbow started to fall asleep and Pinkie was quietly listening. A tear ran down her cheek and she turned around to hold Rainbowdash. She lightly nuzzled her and whispered quietly, "I love you Dashie."

A week later, Rainbowdash came home to find Pinkie Pie lying face down on the couch. "Pinkie? Why are you home so early?" She lifted her face to Rainbowdash to show she had been crying for a while. She rushed over to Pinkie and said, "Pinkie Pie, tell me what happened." She turned her face to the side and tears welled up. "People are so mean. I served this one pony and when she was going to tell how good I served her till…till…" Rainbowdash then said, "Till what Pinkie?" She broke out to tears saying, "Till she knew who I was and threw her baked good at me." "What's her name? What did she look like? I'll deal with this." Rainbowdash said angrily. "Dashie, my boss gave me the rest of the day off so I didn't break down there. Don't do anything you'll regret."

Their friends came over to help Pinkie Pie with what happened. "Ponies can be so stupid sometimes. Something that isn't the norm is considered bad or disgusting." Twilight a little fired up. "Oh darling, people don't understand what you two have. A relationship with love and adoration." Rarity said understandable. Pinkie cuddled up to Rainbowdash, "You guys don't have to face this stigma." "Pinkie, we should teach people that there's nothing wrong when it comes to love between two ponies. Even if they're both girls." Twilight suggested strongly. "You think we could just have time to think about things." Rainbowdash told the others. "Do you want me to watch Gummy and Tank for you guys?" Fluttershy asked. "Yes please." Pinkie answered.

Pinkie Pie and Rainbowdash were lying in bed. Rainbowdash went off for a moment and brought back the scarf Pinkie made her. "I want you to wear this. It'll give you some of my courage." She told her. "Dashie, I know I could smell your scent on this. It always comforting to me to smell you you know." Rainbowdash nodded and kissed her gently. Pinkie smiled and said, "Thank you." They were staring into each-others eyes and both of them fell asleep.

Rainbowdash had prepared breakfast for the both of them. "Dashie, you made my favorite breakfast. I'm so glad you're here for me." Pinkie brightened up. As they ate when Rainbowdash started to talk. "Pinkie Pie, why don't you take a week off from work. Maybe I could work more for both of us." "Rainbowdash, we were suppose to work together. Besides you gave me the courage to go to work today." She said and smiled. "I'm going to be honest to you Pinkie. I couldn't bear to see you like that and I felt so miserable. If I can protect you, I'll protect you no matter what." Rainbow told her. "You know I lean onto you for support but I can stand on all fours on my own too. I can do this whether you believe in me or not." Pinkie Pie getting miffed. "Pinkie Pie, I do believe in you but I don't want to see you hurt that badly again." Rainbowdash said concerned.

The two left to their jobs and Pinkie Pie thought about how it seemed like she was too nice to ponies. Ponies were walking over her like a doormat. As she got to work that she would try to do her best despite how things are for her. Pinkie Pie smiled and worked on despite the awkwardness things were. As she got home from work that Rainbowdash was there waiting for her. Pinkie remembered how they left the way they did. "Pinkie, I didn't mean to…" Rainbow started but Pinkie Pie stopped her. "I want to be by your side and not a burden to you. I can do it one day at a time and I couldn't stop thinking about you as I wore this scarf." She told Rainbowdash and nuzzled to it. She took it off and wrapped it around her. "You'll need this now and it'll be ok. I can promise you it'll be ok." Pinkie Pie told Rainbowdash and gave her a kiss.

To Be Continued


	5. The Monsters?

Ch. 5 The Monsters?

Rainbowdash was working later shifts to earn a little extra for the one year anniversary since they moved in together. Pinkie Pie came home very tired and went to their room. She overheard some noise but thought it was Rainbowdash. "Dashie, just order something. I'm much too tired to cook." Pinkie went into the bathroom and came out. To her shock, there was a pony in black. She made a run for the phone but it was disconnected. Pinkie was frozen in fear and she tried to let out a scream. It was only a silent scream then the criminal threw her to the bed. He or she was quick to tie Pinkie up and gagged her so she couldn't shout.

Pinkie was full of tears from the sheer fear she felt. 'Am I going to die? I wish Dashie and I didn't get into one of our little arguments.' Pinkie thought. She didn't know that the criminal had something more in plan. The criminal positioned Pinkie facing away from them. 'No, no. Please don't…don't please. Why is this happening to me? Dashie come soon please.' Pinkie crying hard and trying to plead through the gag.

The criminal insert himself inside her hard and Pinkie Pie started to cry more of pain than fear. 'Someone help me please. Make this stop. Make this stop! This hurts so much. I want to die now.' Pinkie thought. She kept hoping and praying that Rainbowdash would come home. The criminal continued his dirty deed and was abrasive to her. Making sure that this would be as horrible as it was going to be. Pinkie squirmed, letting out her painful cries. It seemed like an eternity in this hell that she wanted out more than anything. Moving around in the ropes that made her hooves raw and the dried up saliva from gritting her teeth on the side of her face. The criminal soon finished and left Pinkie still gagged and tied up. Pinkie had no more tears because she cried all of it out. The only glimpse of description was the color of the eyes. A certain shade of green.

A couple hours later, Rainbowdash came home was screamed rushing to Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie! What happened?! Are you alright?" Rainbowdash scared out of her mind. Pinkie Pie's face trembled at the thought and her eyes mustered what little tears she still had. She let out a wail and said, "Dashie, I feel so dirty. I just wanted you to come home soon. He was very painful and I felt like I wanted to die. I thought it was you home early and there he was all in black." Rainbowdash wiped the small tears and Pinkie held her tight. She couldn't help but wail and scream at the horrific act.

They went to the hospital and the police were trying to talk to Pinkie Pie about the situation. "Can't she tell you when she's better?" Rainbowdash pleaded. "We need to get all the information while it's still fresh," the first officer said. Twilight came over and gave Pinkie a water bottle to drink. The rest of the gang arrived but were asked to wait in the waiting room. "You have to go as well miss," the second officer told Rainbowdash. "Let her stay with me please. I feel like I'm going to lose my mind if she's not here with me." Pinkie begged. "I'm sorry Ms. Pie, you have to talk to us and then you can leave," the second officer told her.

"I came home from work and went to my room to put my stuff away. I heard some noises and thought Rainbowdash was home early from work since she's been working later shifts. When I came out of the bathroom that…that…" Pinkie began to stutter from shock and shook as well. "Ms. Pie, relax, you're safe. He was there and what happened?" asked the officer. "All b-b-b-b-black an-an-an-an-and I ru-ru-ru-ru-rushed to the phone. It was dis-dis-dis-disconnected. I thought I screamed out but it was a silent scream. I-I-I-I-I-I was tied up then I was ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-gagged. Then he…he…" Pinkie Pie broke and cried. "We'll get test results done but he raped you. Is that right?" the other officer asked. Pinkie nodded quickly with her hooves over her face. She couldn't hold it in and let out a frightened cry. The others came in and Rainbowdash held her.

Rainbowdash and Fluttershy fixed up the bedroom a bit and the others kept Pinkie company in the living room. "I'm so sorry darling. No one should every go through something like that." Rarity said. "Dash and I would find this guy and teach him a lesson." Applejack angry. "What I find so odd was the fact that I've seen those eyes somewhere before." Pinkie shuddering at that thought. "We will eye keep a look out and our ears open to this." Twilight reassured. "Your bedroom is fixed up now. You'll sleep easier tonight now." Fluttershy said. "Pinkie, you want anything? I'll get it while our friends are still here." Rainbowdash asked her. The others nodded and agreed but Pinkie raised her hoof. "I just want to sleep if I can," she said.

The others were sleeping in the living room while Pinkie and Rainbow slept in their bed. Pinkie was restless as she moved about, tossing and turning. As she tried to comprehend what happened to her in her dreams. Pinkie let out a horrible screams of what she wanted to say to the rapist. Rainbowdash tried to calm her down, "Pinkie, it's a dream. You're fine. I'm here. I'll protect you." Rainbowdash comforted her. She sobbed so much but she felt safe in rainbowdash's hooves. The others looked over to make sure things were alright. It seemed like they all wouldn't be the same again.

To Be Continued…


	6. Decisions

Ch. 6 Decisions

It had been a month after the incident. Pinkie Pie wasn't feeling so good at the moment. The past couple mornings have been rather unpleasant as her head hung over the toilet. Rainbowdash would rub her back but Pinkie realized what was going on. "Rainbowdash, I'm pregnant. There's no other explanation for this," she brought up.

"What do you want to do Pinkie? There are a couple options to do. I can understand what you feel right now." Rainbowdash said.

_I would never want to abort the filly. So we'll have to decide on adoption because I don't know if keeping the baby would be best. _Pinkie thought.

"Lets go see a doctor tomorrow. Will you be alright?" she asked Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie nodded and washed herself up. Went over to talk to Twilight about the situation while Rainbowdash worked. Knocking the door real loud so Twilight could hear her. "Pinkie, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?" asked Twilight.

"You're the somepony I needed to talk with. May I come in?" she requested. Twilight let her in and they walked to a little area with comfortable seats. "I got some news but I don't know whether to call it good or bad news." Pinkie started out.

"You been through a lot and you should think of whether or not to talk about what you want to talk about." Twilight suggested.

"Twilight, I'm undecided whether to keep the filly growing inside me," Pinkie spoke out without thought.

Twilight had this surprised look on her face, "You do hold a precious life inside you. I'm sure you're pro-life and choose not to abort."

"You're right about that. I just don't know if being a parent of filly born out of rape would be alright with me. I'm worried that he or she might look like the rapist. Yet a part of me is twisted on giving the filly for adoption. I know I'm concerned about the upbringing."

"First off Pinkie Pie, a baby can't look like someone you haven't seen before. No one will judge you for putting the filly for adoption. You'll have to listen to what your heart tells you. The girls are here to support you in any way, you and Rainbowdash both," Twilight reassured. Spike came over with some cookies and tea.

Leaving Twilight's Castle and walking back home. _I wasn't really thinking about being a mother anytime soon. I'm so conflicted whether to keep or put up for adoption. Sweet Celestia, isn't there an answer to this problem._

When she came home that Rainbowdash was home early. "Hey Pinkie, how are you doing?" she asked with a smile on her face. Pinkie Pie gave a bleak smile and sat at the table.

"Dashie, I wanted to ask you," she sighs then takes a deep breath, "What should we do with the filly inside me?"

Rainbowdash put the dish on the table and set up the plates, silverware, and glasses. She sat down in a moment of silence. "I'm sure you're feeling uneasy about keeping. You'd be more concerned for putting up for adoption. You're pretty torn at the moment but there's one thing Pinkie."

"What is that Rainbowdash?" Pinkie Pie questioned.

"I know you have plenty of time and you'll find your answers," Rainbowdash said and placed her hoof over Pinkie's.

Pinkie looked into Rainbow's eyes and felt relieved. The share a kiss and eat dinner. They spent the evening just listening to the radio then prepared for bed soon. "Dashie, could we go to Rarity's tomorrow. I'm sure she'll have some clothes she can work on. I really don't want too many people know about the filly right now. Rainbow nodded and she was relieved.

Pinkie would be running nightmare central in her dreams. All these scenarios going on and what could be or might be. There wasn't much rest until Luna came to her. "Hello there, what bothers you this night. Is it the criminal that got away with the heinous crime?"

"I'm just concerned about the filly that is in me. I don't know what to think right now," Pinkie sounding upset.

"You are feeling that the baby might be life changing no matter what. You feel responsible for the future as well. You carry a heavy burden on your shoulders," Luna said to her.

Pinkie could only look down and her eyes turned to the side. "I know I might be exaggerating things like the looks. I know I'm not great with kids but I think of how I might rob the filly of a good home and family. All I got is time right now to work with till then."

"Don't worry my dear Pinkie Pie. Ponies dream all sorts of things and you wouldn't believe some of the things some have been through. Stay strong, you and your partner will find a way to do this," Luna reassured.

Pinkie woke up and went to the kitchen to drink some juice. She stayed up the rest of the night. _I've been getting a lot of help and I'm sure time will definitely decide things. I hope whatever decision I make will be the best one._

Rainbowdash woke up later and found Pinkie sleep on the table with a little of juice in a glass. She put a blanket over her._ Pinkie, I know you and you are a great pony. I'll love you no matter what happens. If I could make things better, I would do it in a heartbeat. I'll see for sure things get dealt with for sure._

It was a month later, when the all the friends were hanging out. "I know I would love to treat the girls to a spa day but I don't want things to be complicated for Pinkie Pie," Rarity spoke up. "It must be rough for you dear."

"Here's some apple fritters for you Pinkie. Our family's special recipe. The little one must love sweets too," Applejack said cheerfully.

"You have something on your mind Pinkie, don't you?" Rainbowdash asked her.

"Yes, I've made my decision. I just hope you're alright with it Dashie," Pinkie looked at Rainbowdash. The others were looking at her as well. "I've decided to keep the filly. I overcame my fears for one thing and that life is about risk."

"I'm here for you Pinkie Pie. I love you," Rainbow said.

The girls were all a chatter about it. "Well hay Pinkie Pie, we'll get a baby shower going when the time is right."

"I'm sure you two will make great parents," Fluttershy said to them.

_You're going to be born into a world of love. _Pinkie thought in her mind while placing her hoof over her stomach.

To Be Continued…


End file.
